Polyolefins are plastic materials useful for making a wide variety of valued products due to their combination of features such as stiffness, ductility, barrier properties, temperature resistance, optical properties, availability, and low cost. In particular, polyethylene (PE) is the one of the largest volume polymers consumed in the world. It is a versatile polymer that offers high performance relative to other polymers and alternative materials such as glass or metal. One of the most valued polyolefin products is plastic pipes. Thus, an ongoing need exists for improved polymer compositions displaying desired processing characteristics for producing articles such as pipes.